


Drarry One Shot

by Padfoot_Lupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoot_Lupin/pseuds/Padfoot_Lupin
Summary: Drarry boggart one shot
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	Drarry One Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drarry one shot from third year.

It was his turn against the boggart next. He didn't quite know what to expect part of him thought his father would come out of the wardrobe but part of him knew what his actual worst fear was. But he couldn't have that come out now, not in front of everyone, not with Harry in the room. He walked up to the wardrobe and kept thinking of his father in hopes that he would walk out instead. He watched as the boggart transformed and there he stood, no not his father, Harry Potter. Boggart Harry walked up to him with a look of complete hatred, just like the way the actual Harry did. His heart begun to break as he heard the words boggart Harry told him, "Your an evil, vile, wicked person Draco Malfoy and I will never love you back. Your a fool to even thing you had a shot with me. Why would I want someone like you? I'm the chosen one I could have any girl I want. Yes that's right Malfoy, girl. I'm not some pathetic gay like you,". He went to say 'Riddikulus' but it came out as more of a whisper and boggart Harry still stood listing all the reasons why he'd never love him. His mind was racing, about half the class was laughing at him, the slytherin's just looked at him disgusted and all he could think of was soon his father would know. The word of this would get back to him eventually and he couldn't bare to imagine to torture he'd be put through for falling for the Potter boy.

'RIDDIKULUS' he finally managed to yell out and the boggart had turned into a tap dancing peacock. He finally dared to look around the room Professor Lupin was looked at him like he felt sorry for him, most of the students were laughing at him and the Gryffindor's they just looked at him in shock. In the middle of the Gryffindor's stood Harry, he wasn't laughing nor looked disgusted he couldn't tell how he was taking it. He darted out the classroom and down a near by empty corridor. 

He leant his head back against the cold wall and felt a tear fall down his face. 'Malfoy's don't cry' he told himself but then another part of him thought 'Well Malfoy's also aren't gay and they don't fall for Gryffindor's' he gave up trying to hold back the tears and he just let himself cry. He heard footsteps approach him and he opened his eyes and drew his wand thinking it was a Slytherin come to hex him. But it wasn't a Slytherin it was Harry. "Relax Draco, put your wand away," and he did just that. "What do you want?" he said with a shaky voice whilst another tear fell down his cheek. 

Harry walked up to him and brought his hand to his face and wiped away the tears from Draco's face. "You'll be okay," Harry spoke gently. Harry stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. Draco just stood there shocked for a second before returning the hug, "You know Draco... I haven't had mine yet but... mine would of been you doing that to me," whispered Harry. 

He pulled away from the hug and looked Draco in the face, "Wait.. you like... me," he stuttered out in disbelief. "Yes Draco," he replied like this was a conversation he had everyday. He reached out and grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him closer again so there faces were only inches apart. "So, Draco Malfoy, Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked him, Draco replied before he could even thing about it "yes". 


End file.
